GTP is required for the NAD-dependent activation of adenylate cyclase by choleragen for stabilization of the activated enzyme and for its optional catalytic function in cAMP synthesis. GTP is more potent than ITP or ATP, and its effects are enhanced in each case by the presence of a nucleotide regenerating system.